The present invention relates to a method and a system for reducing lead-time in the packaging industry. This invention is particularly beneficial to the flexible packaging industry which services the fast moving consumer goods manufacturing industry (i.e., producers of snacks, cookies, crackers, candies, health and beauty aids, etc.). Currently packaging is the longest lead-time item for these companies, and a system-wide bottleneck for them. Reducing the packaging lead-time allows for waste reduction and revenue enhancement opportunities.
The method disclosed herein comprises an embodiment of a business process which may be enabled by the internet and capable of exchanging information with other business processes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,406 discloses a method and device wherein the output mode of an output device for rendering electronic images on an output medium may be characterized by different user-selectable settings such as: paper type, ink type, etc. Apart from the screen characteristics such as screen ruling, frequency and angle, a calibration curve can be communicated via the page description language (e.g., PostScript Level 2) for each color component. Sets of calibration curves can be prepared for specific types of rendering, and be referenced by name. By this name indication and by naming conventions based upon the output mode or screening parameters, calibration changes can be introduced quickly and consistently. U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,406 is incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,783 discloses a system and method for generating, storing and transmitting a layout page containing graphical data correlated to at least one graphical image which has previously been graphically encoded, such that the layout page may be printed either as a complete, full-color image, or as individual color separation plates. The system and method create a set of master data files, having a main master file which stores complete RGB (red, green, blue) color data for the graphical image, and a correlated set of CMYK (cyan, magenta, yellow, black) master files, each containing graphical data for a single color separation plate for the graphical image. The main master file contains pointers to each of the CMYK master files. The system and method also create a set of preview data files: a set of CMYK preview files essentially only containing a pointer to the corresponding CMYK master file, and a main preview file essentially only containing a pointer to the main master file, and pointers to each of the CMYK preview files. U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,783 is incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,982,996 discloses an information distributing apparatus for operating within a computer network environment. The information distributing apparatus includes a computer having an operating system and is configured to operate within the computer network environment. The apparatus has an application configured for running on the computer via the operating system, the application configured to generate a source job in the form of an intermediate file format comprising an output instruction file. The apparatus includes a print processor in the form of an intermediate executable code for operating on the output instruction file. The apparatus also includes at least one output device having an output device driver configured to convert the output instruction file to output instructions usable by the output device for producing output. The print processor is operable on the output instruction file to select the device driver of one of the at least one output device to render the output instruction file, and feed the output instruction file to the output device driver of one of the at least one output device. A corresponding method is also disclosed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,982,996 is incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,164 also discloses a method and system for producing documents at a first site from database information produced at a second site remote from the first site has enhanced system flexibility and enhanced data handling throughput, which are accomplished by adopting standard programming interface or database tables to allow a computer at the second site to obtain information necessary to generate all necessary data codes and stream formatting information which will be utilized at the first site. An object association table, which associates document production jobs with specific documents and appropriate descriptions, is provided at the first site so that it is accessible—e.g. through an online communications network—at the second site. The object association table is accessed at the second site in realizing substantially only file names in the object association table, to produce database information at the second site. The database information is supplied from the second site to the first site where it is translated so that it may be utilized by a specific print engine at the first site, utilizing a job formatting table to build an engine specific print stream for one or more print engines. Then the engine specific print stream, tailored to the particular print engine utilized, electronically controls a specific print engine at the first site to image documents having variable information from the database information supplied from the second site. U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,164 is incorporated herein by reference.
Packaging is the longest lead-time ingredient for the consumer goods manufacturer. Most components that the manufacturer uses are commodities with lead-times of hours or days. However, packaging is a custom product with lead-times of 2–4 weeks for a repeat order and lead-times of 8–12 weeks or more for a new design. This relatively long lead-time creates system-wide bottlenecks; inefficiencies and waste; packaging write-offs; barriers to lean manufacturing at end user sites; and 4 to 8 weeks of delay in launching new products. The long lead-time is the primary reason that successful promotions are not fully exploited.
The long lead-time for packaging is caused by complexity of the supply chain, the distance between the parties, and the process of manufacturing and delivering the packaging to the consumer goods manufacturer. A large lead-time reduction can be achieved by using the internet to collapse apparent distance between the parties and implementing a new business process using the internet. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and system for reducing lead-time in the flexible packaging industry.
All patents and publications referred to in this application are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.